


The Last of Us Part 2 - Alternate Ending

by Beregond5



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beregond5/pseuds/Beregond5
Summary: The game offered one kind of ending. What if there was another option?
Relationships: Dina and Ellie (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Last of Us Part 2 - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Major spoilers for the ending. If you're to read further, please do at your own discretion.

Finally.

There was Abby. Ellie felt that it was almost too good to be true, but it _was_ real. After crawling through hell, after torturing, maiming and butchering everyone that stood in her way, after everything she had sacrificed to avenge Joel’s death, she made it at last. It was just a pity that others had already done the job for her. As satisfying as it was to see that bitch beaten, bleeding, starved and hanging from that pole in a shivering, whimpering mess, it wasn’t enough. It should have been her call, and, once again, somebody else stole that from her. Fuck. 

Ellie supposed that that was her life story. Others constantly making her decisions for her.

“It’s you… Please…”

Well, at least there was that. Joel had never given Abby the satisfaction of begging for his life. He had faced his death with more dignity than Abby herself could possibly dream of. Did she really think she could just look at Ellie straight in the eye and have the audacity to… to…?

“The man you hit with that golf club again and again? The man you wanted to _keep hitting_ until there was nothing left of him? He didn’t want to die either.”

“He killed my father!”

“And you killed mine.”

Fuck that. Whatever Ellie did now, it would only feel like mercy compared to what Abby was going through right at that moment. And Ellie was fresh out of mercy. There might have been a time that she would have lowered Abby down, maybe even let her escape, but that was a whole other life. Maybe such a realization, even as she wasted away slowly and every hour took her an inch closer to her inevitable death, would make Abby suffer all the more. Or maybe she’d just keep screaming and cursing at Ellie even as the latter walked away, letting her be forgotten. It didn’t matter anymore. Abby would still die and Ellie would live. She’d survive. That was what mattered.

Damn it, Joel… 

It was at that very moment that Ellie understood what Joel had meant, all those years ago. Maybe she didn’t quite forgive him, but… she understood him just a bit more.

Right. There should be some boats nearby. And with that thought, Ellie walked away, never looking back. She didn’t know if Dina would still be waiting for her, but even if she wasn’t… Ellie would figure something out. For now, it was time to go back home.

**The End**


End file.
